Piro
Piro is the villain protagonist of the infamous Italian video game and Doom mod Grezzo Due. He is a sadistic and Satanic mass murderer who takes pleasure in murdering those of the Christian faith. Story The game starts with Piro entering a church and murdering everyone inside, including innocent people and priests. After enough damage is done, a figure of Jesus Christ appears and tries to stop him but fails and is killed as well by Piro's demonic powers. Shortly after, he kidnaps a young foreign girl, rapes her, mutilates her and leaves her body in "his" apartment. Inside the apartment, he brutally kills some animals and two people he also had kidnapped. He then has a heart attack and goes to heaven in order to be judge by God himself, however, even in heaven he manages to cause mayhem, as he violently murders other souls and angels. Not liking the punishment God gave to him, Piro kills God (though this action can be determinant to the player) and revives in a zombie-infested cemetery, where he kills several monsters, sacrifices poor victims to Sandra and Raimondo and has a party with Virgin Mary. He eventually returns to the living world only to discover an apocalyptic scenario with zombies everywhere, he finds a motorcycle and goes to nearby carnival, murdering everyone and everything inside, after having some fun, he picks a train and goes home, but obviously murdering everyone inside the train in the process. After causing enough chaos in his town, he picks another train and stabs himself with a knife, killing him and finally ending his carnage. Powers and Abilities Aside from having an arsenal of powerful guns, Piro also displays some godlike powers in his journey. *'Teleportation': Piro can sometimes randomly teleport to different places. *'Superhuman Strength': Piro can easily kill someone with his bare hands. *'Shapeshifting': Piro can shapeshift into a demonic werewolf-like monster when he touches a pentagram, he can use this power during the battle against Jesus Christ. *'Flight': While in Heaven, Piro can fly when touching a certain icon, he can use this power during the battle against God. *'Ressurection': After killing or escaping from God, Piro managed to resurrect in a cemetery. *'Voodoo': One of Piro's most powerful powers and importance, while holding a Voodoo doll, Piro can instantly kill his enemies by simply waving his hand or torture his victims by stabbing the doll. *'Time-Travel': In other versions of the game, Piro used this power to abort Jesus Christ in order to destroy the Christian religion. Victims Almost every kill is determinant to the player, but judging on how dangerous Piro actually is, it is most likely that every animal, person or entity he murders is canon to the game. *An entire city population *An entire horde of zombies and various monsters *Several famous Italian people *Several animals *A girl he had raped *Two men he had kidnapped *IT *Several souls in heaven *Several angels *Several demons *Jesus Christ *God *Pope John Paul ll *Countless others Trivia *Piro's full name could be "Nicola Piro", the same name of the game's creator. *Piro is regarded as the most depraved and offensive character in the Doom world. *Aside from commiting the crime of murder during the course of the game (obviously), he is also shown to be a kidnapper, rapist, cannibal, racist and even possibly a pedophile or necrophile : also by his very nature of killing only Christians he is genocidal. Category:Satanism Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Nihilists Category:Rapists Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Damned Souls Category:One-Shot Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Cannibals Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Voodoo Category:Mutilators Category:Genocidal Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah Category:Serial Killers Category:Demon Category:Kidnapper Category:Lycanthropes Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Social Darwinists